


The Red Coat

by CandyParkFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyParkFest/pseuds/CandyParkFest
Summary: Tak pernah terlintas di benak bahwa pelukan seorang pria berandalan akan terasa sehangat ini.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	The Red Coat

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Terimakasih banyak untuk mimods dan crew yang sudah mengadakan perhelatan ini dan teruntuk pemilik prompt, maaf jika cerita ini mungkin tidak sesuai ekspektasi kamu. 
> 
> FFN: fairychika93 

**_The Burn Lie Night Club, Ginza , Japan_ **

Hentak musik terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga di sesi perform DJ malam itu. Terlihat riuh di  _ dance floor,  _ sungguh kacau balau saat orang-orang mabuk menari dengan _ bar-bar.  _

Tempat ini seringkali digunakan untuk beberapa transaksi  _ kokain  _ bernilai jutaan  _ dollar _ , bisnis prostitusi, perjudian— _ ditilik dari casino tersembunyi di belakang bangunan ini— _ dan tempat beberapa borjuis dan bos mafia lalu lalang mencari kesenangan. 

Namun sebuah kisah berawal dari tempat maksiat ini, tak diduga dan tak pernah terkira. Kalimat  _ Cinta  _ terucap di tengah kerumunan manusia  _ hedonis  _ dan serakah di dalam sana. Di antara orang-orang  _ hangover  _ dan kartel narkoba, serta beberapa pasangan tak tahu malu yang bercumbu di sofa. 

Itu ada. Kalimat awang-awang itu sungguh terucap disini. 

Bukan terucap dari pria kepada wanita, bukan pula antara pasangan normal dengan pekerjaan biasa. 

_ Ini dari pria dewasa kepada seorang anak lelaki yang berusia lebih muda.  _

_ Oh, dan ini dari seorang bos mafia yang kini menjadi yang tertinggi dalam sebuah jaringan kartel narkoba internasional kepada seorang mahasiswa teknik mesin yang bekerja paruh waktu menjadi penyanyi bayaran dengan nama panggung ‘red candy’ di night club itu.  _

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? 

e) (o

Semua berawal dari jadwal menyanyi Baekhyun malam itu, kelas terakhirnya sudah berakhir pukul lima sore dan Ia segera menuju ke  _ pub  _ ini untuk mandi dan mempersiapkan diri. 

Pada dasarnya,  _ The Burn Lie  _ terbagi menjadi dua bagian berbeda. Satu bagian merupakan area  _ night club  _ dan  _ dance floor  _ yang mana menjadi bisnis utama disana, itu terletak di lantai satu dan dua. Lantai tiga merupakan  _ private lounge  _ dan lantai empat ialah  _ private bar  _ dengan satu panggung kecil di dalamnya. 

_ Lantai empat itulah tempat dimana Baekhyun bekerja.  _

Tidak sembarang orang bisa mendapat akses ke lantai itu, hanya yang memenuhi syaratlah yang bisa menembusnya. Mulai dari  _ staff  _ ,  _ bartender,  _ hingga penyanyi juga merupakan orang-orang pilihan setelah melalui seleksi pegawai yang cukup ketat. 

Nama  _ red candy  _ sangat populer di kalangan  _ member _ lantai empat, penyanyi yang memiliki postur mungil dengan jubah merah sebagai ciri khas kemunculannya. Suara merdunya bak guyuran air di tengah tandusnya gurun pasir, bagaikan angin yang berhembus ketika kau berdiri di atas tebing. 

Parasnya begitu manis, garis wajah khas anak-anak masih tampak jelas meski sudah menginjak usia dua puluh satu tahun, jemari lentik yang terlihat menyembul dari jubah merah kebesarannya ketika Ia menggenggam mikrofon semakin membuat para  _ dominan  _ mabuk kepayang. 

Namun malam itu Baekhyun merasa tak habis pikir ketika suara letusan peluru terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga di lantai empat, karena  _ oh damn,  _ kemana perginya pengawal berbadan besar yang berjaga di pintu masuk dan sepanjang lorong menuju ke  _ lounge  _ ini? 

Nyanyian pemuda itu berhenti, seiring dengan pemain band yang sudah lari tunggang langgang entah kemana sementara dirinya masih membeku di atas panggung dengan  _ mic  _ di tangan. Suara letusan terdengar lagi dan Baekhyun merasakan tubuh kecilnya dilanda  _ tremor  _ saat sepasang lengan kuat menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Hidung anak itu membentur dada bidang terbalut kemeja hitam berbahan sutera. 

_ Astaga aroma jantan ini sungguh tidak baik untuk kewarasannya.  _

Samar-samar Ia mendengar suara tembakan semakin riuh, bahkan pria yang mendekapnya ini juga terlihat memegang sebuah  _ desert eagle  _ dan menembak ke segala arah sementara satu lengan kuatnya masih mendekap si tudung merah. 

Sungguh Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berpacu cepat, bukan hanya karena adegan penembakan dan pembunuhan di hadapannya namun karena dekapan erat pria dominan ini. 

_ Ia ketakutan namun tak ingin lepas.  _

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak kala pria berpistol yang mendekap erat ini menariknya untuk ikut berlari bersamanya, tangan kekar pria ini melingkar di bahu si tudung merah dan Baekhyun masih belum bisa melihat rupa sang pria dominan karena  _ oh my godness,  _ dekapan pria ini tak lepas-lepas darinya, ditambah lagi kepalanya tertutup tudung jubah mengakibatkan matanya hanya bisa melihat dada bidang berkemeja hitam milik pria ini.

Biasanya Baekhyun akan berontak dan melayangkan setidaknya pukulan keras untuk orang yang berani menyentuhnya di tempat ini 

_ Namun kali ini Baekhyun luluh lantak dalam dekapan hangat pria kekar itu.  _

“Tunggu sebentar Tuan, tolong berhenti dulu.”

“Kau dan aku akan tertembak jika aku berhenti melarikanmu.”

_ Oh my godness, again. Suara beratnya makin membuat hati Baekhyun berdebar dalam dua arti. Takut dan bahagia.  _

Kemudian saat mereka sampai di lorong bagian belakang— _ berkat Baekhyun yang hafal jalan tersembunyi menuju keluar dari club— _ pria dewasa yang mendekapnya berhenti di balik sudut tembok yang temaram sembari matanya dengan awas mengamati keadaan sekitar. 

Hening melanda beberapa saat, mereka sudah tidak dikejar sepertinya, namun baik Baekhyun atau pria tak dikenal tersebut tidak ada yang bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi mereka sekarang. 

_ Seolah tak ingin melepaskan dekapan satu sama lain.  _

“Siapa namamu?”

Baekhyun tersadar dari kehangatan yang merangkup tubuhnya, tapi ketika Ia akan melepas pelukan, pria besar itu menahannya. 

“Aku bertanya siapa namamu, bukan berarti kau bisa melepaskanku.” Pria itu berucap dengan nada  _ otoriter  _ yang tak terbendung di setiap kalimatnya. 

Tangan sang penyanyi bayaran bergetar saat kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pria itu, jemari lentik itu naik dan meremat pelan kemeja hitam di punggung sang pria. 

“ _ Red Candy.” _ Pemuda berjubah merah menjawab pelan, masih menunduk. 

Pria itu berseringai, “bukan nama itu yang ingin kudengar, tapi nama aslimu.” 

Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat wajah, nafasnya tercekat ketika Ia menemukan mata sehitam jelaga tengah menatapnya tajam, bahkan di antara keremangan cahaya Baekhyun masih bisa melihat rambut abu-abu gelap yang tersisir ke belakang dengan agak berantakan, garis wajah tampan yang  _ dewasa.  _

“Byun... “

“Hmm?” pria bersurai abu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun yang masih tercenung. 

“Byun Baekhyun.”

Pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya dengan senyum tipis. 

“Kita akan bertemu lagi setelah ini Baekhyun, aku berjanji.” Suara berat itu seolah mengucap sumpah dari pekat kegelapan. 

“Kenapa harus bertemu lagi?” 

Si pria besar perlahan melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum menggoda, “sebelum itu, ingat namaku, hanya akan kuucap sekali.”

Baekhyun masih menatap lekat pria di hadapannya. 

“Park Chanyeol.”

Kemudian pandangan Baekhyun gelap, jatuh tak sadarkan diri. 

e) (o

**_XXX University, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan_ **

Baekhyun masih mengira bahwa pertemuannya dengan Park Chanyeol hanyalah mimpi belaka. 

Mimpi paling mendebarkan dalam hidupnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang kala mengingat bagaimana pria itu mendekap dan membawanya kabur dari area baku tembak. 

Namun ada dua hal yang sampai detik ini masih berkecamuk di benaknya. 

Pertama, bagaimana Park Chanyeol bisa tahu letak apartemen sewanya, padahal mereka baru bertemu malam itu. Baekhyun terbangun di kamar apartemennya, ngomong-ngomong. 

Kedua, mengapa dua hari terakhir ini Ia sering melihat beberapa mobil hitam mencurigakan berkeliaran di sekitar universitas tempat Ia belajar. Juga, Ia merasa sering diikuti kapanpun ketika Ia pergi ke luar apartemen. 

Kemudian semua menjadi jelas saat hari itu Ia pulang larut karena harus mengikuti diskusi kelompok mengenai perancangan sistem pendingin untuk mobil tipe  _ sport  _ guna memenuhi tugas akhir semester. 

Baekhyun berlari kala Ia merasa tiga orang pria mengikutinya sejak keluar dari gerbang universitas, anak itu bahkan mengutuk jalanan sekitar  _ kampus  _ yang sepi hingga Ia kebingungan harus meminta pertolongan kepada siapa. 

Saat salah satu dari kawanan itu berteriak menyebut  _ ‘itu kekasih Chester Park! Cepat tangkap!’  _ dalam bahasa Jepang yang aneh, Baekhyun merasa semakin bingung. 

_ Siapa Chester Park?  _

Kemudian semua terjadi begitu cepat, lengan kurusnya ditarik dan tanpa bisa mencegah, tubuhnya sudah terhempas ke jok belakang sebuah mobil hitam yang Baekhyun prediksi berharga ratusan juta  _ dollar  _ saat mata sabitnya melirik sekilas  _ velg  _ mahal yang terpasang di bannya. 

_ “Itu Savini SV 29 keluaran baru! Astaga orang sialan kaya macam apa yang berkeliaran di jalanan Shinjuku!”  _ Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati. 

Namun ketika tubuhnya di dekap kembali, Baekhyun akhirnya tahu pertemuan dengan Park Chanyeol memang bukan mimpi. 

Aromanya masih sama, lengan kekarnya juga masih sama hangatnya. Kemudian ketika Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kaca belakang mobil untuk melihat para pengejar yang bermaksud menangkapnya tadi, kepalanya ditenggelamkan di dada bidang itu lagi. 

“Mereka pantas mendapatkannya karena sudah mengganggumu.” Suara berat itu kembali menyapa telinganya. 

“C—Chester Park?” gumam anak itu sembari mendongak, menatap mata gelap pria berambut abu gelap tersebut. 

“Darimana kau tahu nama itu?” Baekhyun bergetar saat mata jelaga pria itu berubah lebih tajam kala nama  _ Chester Park  _ terucap dari mulut sang mpenyanyi bayaran. 

“Tadi—“ Baekhyun menelan ludah, menunduk. “orang-orang itu menyebut nama itu sambil mengejarku.” 

“Kau hanya kuizinkan untuk memanggilku Park Chanyeol. Jangan sebut nama itu lagi, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melepaskan dekapan pria itu.

“Kau menyelamatkanku kembali Tuan Park, terima kasih.” Ucap Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol masih diam. 

“Bisakah aku turun di sekitar sini saja?”

“Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Besok jangan berangkat kuliah dulu.”

Baekhyun buru-buru menoleh ke arah pria itu, “besok aku ada praktikum bedah mesin, tidak bisa membolos. Lagipula kenapa aku harus?”

“Orang-orang yang mengejarmu tadi dan beberapa mobil yang mengintaimu beberapa hari belakangan ini hanya awalan Baekhyun. Akan ada yang lebih besar lagi.” 

Baekhyun beringsut menjauh dari pria itu dengan tatapan nyalang. 

“Sial, apa ini jebakan? Apa kau berniat menjebakku masuk ke dalam  _ ranah _ mu?” Baekhyun begitu marah, Ia memang bekerja di  _ club  _ yang notabene berisi orang-orang dari  _ ranah terlarang. _

Namun Ia tidak sedikitpun berpikir untuk ikut terlibat di dalam urusan para bos mafia atau kartel narkoba seperti pria tampan di hadapannya ini, Ia hanya ingin bernyanyi dan mendapatkan uang untuk itu. Demi kelanjutan pendidikannya, demi orang tua yang dirindukan di negeri seberang. 

“Aku tidak ingin terlibat. Tolong pulangkan aku, jangan sebut namaku lagi, dan—“ begitu berat Baekhyun rasakan ketika akan melanjutkan kalimatnya, “jangan pernah menemuiku lagi, menjauhlah dariku maka semua bahaya itu juga akan menjauh dariku.”

Chanyeol masih berwajah biasa, namun sorot matanya berpendar redup mendengar kata-kata itu dari bibir Baekhyun. 

“Baik, jika kau tidak ingin menerima perlindungan dariku maka pergilah.”

Mobil berhenti di depan gedung apartemen Baekhyun, anak itu turun dengan tergesa tanpa sepatah katapun. 

Ketakutan membayanginya. 

e) (o

**_The Burn Lie Night Club , Ginza, Japan._ **

_ I was so lonely ‘till you came to me _

_ With the wonder of your love _

Suara merdu itu kembali terdengar di lantai empat sebuah klab malam di Ginza. 

_ Red Candy telah kembali.  _

Masih dengan jubah merah dan wajah manisnya yang sebagian tertutup tudung jubah. 

Namun sebenarnya, beberapa hari ini Ia merasa... Kosong. 

Setelah perpisahannya dengan Chanyeol tempo hari— _ dengan cara yang kurang baik— _ Ia mengalami perasaan menjengkelkan bernama  _ rindu.  _

Baekhyun mengakuinya. 

_ If you should ever, ever go away _

_ There would be lonely tears to cry _

Pertemuan singkat itu nyatanya berhasil memporak-porandakan hatinya. Juga mengubah segala prinsip hidup yang dipegang oleh pemuda itu. 

Seandainya waktu bisa diulang, Baekhyun ingin berlari ke dalam dekapan pria itu sekali lagi dan tak ingin pergi meski banyak risiko buruk yang harus ditanggungnya jika berani kembali ke dalam pelukan Park Chanyeol. 

_ So hold me close and never let me go _

_ And say our love will always be...  _

Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur, Ia telah berkata agar pria itu menjauh dari hidupnya. 

Selesai dengan satu lagu, tepuk tangan meriah datang dari lantai empat. Baekhyun mengakhiri panggungnya hari itu dengan begitu bersinar. 

“Aku harap lagu itu untukku.” Baekhyun terperanjat kala mendengar suara berat menggoda itu tertangkap telinganya. 

Pemuda manis itu kini berada di ruang ganti sendirian dan tentu melihat pantulan wajah Chanyeol di cermin rias membuatnya terkejut. 

Ia memegang dadanya, apa-apaan rasa meletup dan degupan menyenangkan ini? 

“Ya, memang lagu itu untukmu.” Setelah beberapa detik Baekhyun menutup mulutnya sendiri, “m-maksudku—“

Terlambat, Chanyeol sudah kembali mendekapnya. Kali ini lebih erat dengan sedikit elusan di punggung sempit si tudung merah.

“Aku tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak, aku akan tetap mendekapmu seperti ini.”

“Maafkan aku.” Baekhyun berucap sambil membalas pelukan sang bos kartel. 

Chanyeol melepas pelukan dan melumat bibir Baekhyun sebentar. 

“Aku sangat ingin menciummu bahkan sejak aku pertama kali kau naik ke panggung itu.” Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis anak itu lagi, “aku cinta kau, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun tersenyum saat Chanyeol beralih mencium lehernya, namun ketika pria itu mulai melepas jubah merahnya dan menanggalkan setiap kancing kemeja, Baekhyun menghentikannya. 

“Jangan disini, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol mengalah dan menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan tidak sabar. 

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat ketidak sabaran pria ini dan mulai menyanyikan baris terakhir lirik lagu yang Ia nyanyikan tadi. 

_ Oh my darling, I love you so...  _

_ You mean everything to me _

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> BGM : “You Mean Everything to Me” by Neil Sedaka


End file.
